Jaxxen Recker
Jaxxen is an inhabitant in the new galaxy. Appearance Jaxxen is a tall and muscular man, having been a former slave on the planet of Tatooine. He stands at 6'1" and weights a solid 193 lbs, with very little body fat. He can be often seen in a greyish-blue t-shirt over a pair of dark tan cargo pants, with goggles and work gloves and a pair of worn out boots. He has dirty blonde hair that he keeps short and also wears a light bit of stubble on his face. He is mostly seen with a scowl on his face unless he was just paid or in the company of someone he finds to be amusing, which is actually rare. Personality He doesn't seem to be impressed by a great many things, and is almost always condescending. Jaxxen will rarely ever trust anyone, and doesn't have a co-pilot for that exact reason. He will hire one once in a while when it is needed, but will never use the same one twice. As mentioned above, one of the few instances he would even smile would be if he had been paid, and also if he had made it out of a sticky situation with his life. History Jaxxen was born a slave on the planet of Tatooine, being sold by his own parents for money to eat. It was for this reason that he never knew either of them, and never made any effort to find them when he stole his freedom. His first master was a family of Tusken Raiders that made him do meaningless kid things like clean and cook and whatnot, where he stayed until he was about 12 years old. It was at that time that the family he was owned by, had been mercilessly slaughtered in a turf war by a Hutt named Slamm, who took Jaxxen as one of the spoils. Upun being taken into the care of Slamm, Jaxxen was immediately thrust into the arena and placed in a deathmatch against the other children slaves for the entertainment of many in attendence. In the long and vicous battle, Jaxxen beat out the other kids and was the lone survivor, being placed in the jail cells until another match was arranged. It didn't take long however, for Jaxxen to break out of that cell, and hold Slamm at makeshift-knifepoint while he slept. His ability was shockingly well-received by the Hutt, as instead of killing the boy for his attempted extortion, had instead turned into a job offer. He was immediately placed on the crew of Captain Rok Goshen, a smuggler in the emplyment of Slamm. Under the tutilege of Captain Goshen, Jaxxen learned how to fly a ship, as well as the safest routes that would be free of any interference. He also learned a hatred for anything they were smuggling, including slaves. Eventually, when he was about 26 years old, Jaxxen found himself piloting the ship through an intense attempt at seizing the ship he had become a resident of, Captain Goshen abandoning the ship on an escape pod and leaving the cargo and Jaxxen to be captured. Through sheer luck and his tiny bit of experience under Captain Goshen, Jaxxen was able to save the ship and escape the would-be captors. Upon his return to Slamm's lair, Jaxxen was held accountable for the loss of the Captain and cargo, a charge he didn't like too much. So that night, he escaped from his cell and murdered Slamm and took the ship to Corellia, making it his new home. Stats Stat Overview Jaxxen is strong and durable, but not as sensitive to the Force as certain others. He relies mostly on his own strength, and sees nothing special about crazy Jedi mind-tricks. He specializes in weapons of all types, but keeps to his blaster as often as possible. If anything, he would prefer any conflict to be resolved as quickly as possible, which is why he would resort to one shot from a pistol instead of dragging out a brawl, not that he minds it too much. Abilities Mechanical Engineering Major - Jaxxen has an extensive knowledge of most engines and can figure out one that he hasn't previously encountered very quickly. He has been known to take a "hunk of junk" and take it past lightspeed with very little tools. Eagle Eye - Jaxxen has never missed a shot with his blaster on a stationary target. Moving targets are more difficult, but he still bats a solid .800 Equipment - DC-17 Blaster Pistol - Cigarettes - Toolbox Trivia *If you cant tell, Jack is a running theme with my OC's now. *His faceclaim is Cid Highwind, and if you needed to read this to know that then you can just choke on something right damn now. *Jaxxen speaks with a deep, raspy tone, and sounds like a dude who smokes every other minute. *His theme is Freebird